1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a multilayer molded article. More particularly, the present invention relates to a process for producing a multilayer molded article comprising a resin body and a skin material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A multilayer molded article comprising a resin body and a skin material is widely used in many products including automobiles and household electric appliances, since such an article is economical and light and has good moldability and surface properties so that is used for decoration and feels soft.
As a method for producing the multilayer molded article, Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 150740/1984 proposes a method in which a peripheral part of a skin material is sandwiched between a flame for fixing the skin material and a female mold, which flame is movably attached to the female mold or a male mold and has an opening through which the male mold can pass, then, a resin melt is supplied between the skin material and the male or female mold, and finally the molds are closed to complete molding.
The conventional method does not necessarily produce a multilayer molded article having a good feeling, for example having no unevenness, no debossing or no fiber lying on the skin material, although it can produce a multilayer article having neither wrinkles nor breakage of the skin material.